Seme por un día
by Winter-san
Summary: Gracias a un químico, el pobre príncipe Gumball será: ¡seme por un día! ¿Qué consecuencias contraerá eso para Marshall? (Gumball x Uke!Marshall) .:Lemon:.


**ALERTA:** ¡Lemon! XP Mi primer lemon, OMG! que nerviosa estoy. ñ3ñ

* * *

Era un día normal en la tierra de Aaa, un día nublado y caluroso. Típico día de verano. El famoso príncipe Gumball se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en uno de sus habituales experimentos, concentrado en mezclar bien los químicos. Pero justo en ese momento un temblor sacudió el castillo, haciendo que el químico aún sin terminar se derramara sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

-Arg, espero que no haga nada malo.- comentó el rosado limpiando la pegajosa sustancia de su cabello

Se dirigió con paso firme a la ventana del laboratorio, asomó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada el causante del temblor; hasta que lo encontró. Suspiró. Allí se encontraba su querida amiga Fiona, luchando con el vampiro Marshall; que la atacaba transformado en un monstruo gigante.

El príncipe volvió a la mesa de experimentos con el ceño fruncido.

A veces su novio era muy inmaduro. Antes de que sus mejillas adquirieran un color carmesí, un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundó al rosado. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios, seguido de varias obscenidades; luego el dolor cesó por completo. Gumball sonrió malevolamente ladeando la cabeza.

-Marshall Lee...

**Esa misma noche.**

Llegada la noche el príncipe seguía sin salir de su habitación, esperando al vampiro. El joven rosado se encontraba con una simple polera negra (sí, leyeron bien: 'negra') con los brazos cruzados esperando con una sonrisa torcida; su hermoso peinado "subido" lo había dejado caer hasta tener un peinado similar al de Marshall. Hasta que en ese segundo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Marshall, el cual entraba curioso.

-¿No está? Que raro. -murmuró el peli-negro al ver la completa oscuridad del cuarto

-Oh, pero si estoy aquí. -comentó divertido una voz a la espalda de Marshall

El vampiro volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con su "dulce" novio detrás de él con una sonrisa torcida; sonrisa que no le gustó nada.

-Bubba, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el vampiro preocupado, colocando una mano en el hombro del príncipe

Pero el rosado empujó al vampiro hacia la cama situada detrás de él, el peli-negro miró entre asombrado y confundido al príncipe.

-Hoy me las pagarás, Marshall. -dijo el príncipe con una 'no muy sana' sonrisa

El vampiro comprendió en ese mismo instante lo que sucedía: ¡Él sería el uke! No, Marshall nunca se dejaría dominar por su rosado novio; pero no todo sale como uno quiere. En ese momento unos labios se apoderaron de los labios del peli-negro con fiereza, Gumball se había posicionado encima del pálido justo antes de comenzar a explorar la boca del mayor sin pudor alguno.

Aunque Marshall lo negara, ser sometido conseguía excitarlo, aunque no lo diría. No podía.

Gumball dejó los labios del mayor, bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Besaba y mordía el pálido cuello del inmortal, dejando leves marcas rojizas; mientras el vampiro se tragaba los suspiros mezclados con gemidos que amenazaban con salir. Acababa de descubrir que su cuello era un punto muy sensible. Mientras que seguía besando aquella zona, Gumball comenzó a quitar la camisa del mayor para luego lanzarla lejos; sonriendo interiormente, el menor liberó el cuello del mayor para bajar al pálido pecho del inmortal. Cuando el rosado comenzó a lamer los sensibles pezones del vampiro, Marshall no pudo retener más los gemidos que le comenzaban a arder en la garganta.

Gumball sonrió.

-Que tierno. -comentó el rosado sonriente, haciendo sonrojar al mayor

-Ca-callate. -susurró el avergonzado vampiro, haciendo sonreír al menor

Gumball volvió a besar el pecho del mayor; besaba lujuriosamente mientras bajaba lentamente por su abdomen. Una de las manos del rosado bajó los pantalones del pálido, junto a su ropa interior; dejando así al mayor desnudo bajo el menor. Gumball sonrió justo antes de comenzar a lamer el miembro del vampiro; mientras que Marshall se aferraba a las sábanas mientras intentaba en vano acallar los gemidos que salían incontrolablemente de su boca.

El vampiro, en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en dos cosas: _'Ya sé lo que siente siempre Bubba.'_ y _'Creo que le dejaré ser el seme a él.'_; justo cuando Marshall comenzaba a recuperar la cordura perdida gracias al menor, sintió algo extraño; algo que le hizo sentir incomodo. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo Marshall? Gumball no había cesado de lamer el miembro del vampiro, pero había aprovechado ese momento para meter un dedo dentro del chico.

-Mm... -el vampiro ya había encontrado la razón de su incomodidad

El rosado comenzaba a mover el dedo dentro del chico mientras cambiaba su boca por su manos y besaba al chico. El vampiro respondía al beso casi con desesperación, buscando los besos dominantes del príncipe; mientras aún mantenían los labios unidos en un pasional beso, el rosado aprovechó y metió otro dedo dentro del chico.

-Ngh... -los gemidos del vampiro eran callados por los dominantes besos del menor

Minutos despues, despues de varios besos y muchas caricias, Marshall se aferraba a las sábanas mientras gemidos y suspiros escapaban de sus labios; gemidos que de vez en cuando eran callados por los besos de Gumball, mientras este aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas. El mayor continuaba soltando dichos sonidos mientras un rubor carmesí cubría sus mejillas desde hacía rato ya; pero justo en ese momento un rápido sentimiento llamó la atención del vampiro.

-Gum-gumball... Me... vengo... -dijo entrecortadamente el mayor, ya que los gemidos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad

El rosado alcanzó a escuchar el susurro del vampiro, por lo que comenzó a embestir más rápidamente. Poco despues ambos chicos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, manchándose junto con las sábanas.

Gumball soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama, a un lado del aún sonrojado Marshall; el cual se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó el mayor, aún con la cara bajo la almohada

Gumball se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. -suspiró

Marshall volteó a un lado sonrojado al darse cuenta del hecho de que casi decía lo pensaba; esa frase no la diría nunca. Marshall acabó dormido al instante; y justo en ese momento el efecto del químico desapareció.

Gumball sonrió.

-Fue bueno ser el seme por un día.

* * *

Hola a todos, esta idea surgió al leer el review de Paloma-san en mi one-shot Change of clothes. En el review comentó que Gumball era completamente 'ukeable' (lo cual es cierto); así que me dije: "¿Cómo sería Gumball en modo seme?" Y ahí mi mente comenzó a idear hasta hacer este one-shot (aunque tuve que necesitar un transplante de sangre XD).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Fiona: Una pregunta, ¿qué era lo que casi dice Marshall?

Winter-san: Ya lo dijo Gumball al final del one-shot.

Fiona: OMG!

Nos vemos. ¡Bye!

**Winter-san**


End file.
